


The other road

by Bacner



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dinosaurs, F/M, Gen, Indominus Rex (mentioned), Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Spoilers, Raptors, no one dies right now, stygimoloch - Freeform, stygimoloch saves everyone, white indoraptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Just a quick AU set in the 'Fallen Kingdom' movie





	The other road

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Spielberg and co., I think, and certainly not to me.

_Across the multiverse…_

…The fighting was not going according to plan. Blue was able to bite down on the Indoraptor’s muzzle, but it went the other way around as well, and now the bigger hybrid was flinging Blue around Maisie’s room, even as the latter wasn’t letting go, but rather was hanging on like a wattle around a domestic turkey cock’s bill – and Owen couldn’t get a clear shot.

…Owen was not obtuse, in fact, he had a better understanding of what was possibly going on in here – back when they were young, Blue and her late siblings had this sort of domination fighting, a mix of biting and wrestling each other to the ground… but the Indoraptor was built a lot differently from an ordinary raptor, (not that that JW’s raptors were exactly pure from a genetic P.O.V., but still). There was no way that Blue could win this face-off on her own…and then the Indoraptor stopped. Blue was just left dangling, their jaws still interlocked, from his muzzle – and then she began to chirp. 

Alternatively, maybe, she was chipping, embarrassingly, Owen sometimes still got the terms wrong, but regardless, the Indoraptor was… not so much deflating, as descending onto all fours, letting Blue touch the floor as well now – and Blue was stilling continuing to chirp.

“What are they doing?” Curiosity overrode Maisie’s fear and terror and the girl shyly peeked from behind Owen, (where she had hidden when the Indoraptor broke in and all). That was possibly a mistake, as the Indoraptor stiffened – actually, both dinosaurs stiffened, and shifted their mutual posture to look at her better, eyeing Maisie in a very bird-like manner.

Blue resumed her ‘talk’ to the bigger reptile, maybe in a more subdued manner, but just as determined as before. 

The Indoraptor replied, catching everyone else unawares. Whereas Blue was chirping, for example, the bigger dinosaur rumbled…but in a surprisingly subdued manner for such a big reptile. 

The Indoraptor rumbled, paused, violently sneezed out a clot of snot and congealed blood from one of his nostrils, then from the other, then continued to rumble. Blue, apparently, thought this over, (at least in Owen’s opinion), and then emitted a trill of her own.

This time the Indoraptor did not reply, just clawed the floor with his foreclaws. Then he coughed out another mess of congealed body fluids and began to carefully half-chirp and half-rumble in reply. 

“Guys!” Claire had the worst timing yet, as both dinosaurs had just abruptly broke off their face-off, shifted their poises even more, and moving over to Maisie, began to sniff her. Owen too. “Ah, what am I interrupting?” Considering that the Indoraptor had done his best to kill them only recently, this was a legitimate question – unfortunately, the timing could be better… period. 

Fortunately, for all of the humans present, both dinosaurs were no longer in a hostile-slash-fighting mood at all, as both the Indoraptor and Blue shifted around and began to sniff Claire instead.

“This is very nice,” Claire mumbled, as she correctly interpreted Owen’s silently mouthing ‘don’t move!’ at her, “but Franklin and Zia have something important to show us, they said-“

The mansion shook, startling both people and raptors, then a second time, and then a third. This one was the biggest and loudest shake yet, followed by a shaking of a different rhythm and feel to it. Ignoring the raptors, Owen, Claire and Maisie rushed up to the window, only in time to see the remaining dinosaurs – and there were quite a few of them yet on the mansion’s grounds and in its’ basement – stampede their way into the great world beyond outside the mansion’s territory and vanish in the redwood forest, now slightly lit-up by the morning twilight, (as opposed to the dark of the night earlier). 

Stygie the helpful Stygimoloch led the way, looking perky and arrogant for such a small dinosaur (not much bigger than an average human being, that is). “Guys! You didn’t see that, did you?” Franklin yelled, as he and Zia finally joined their friends upstairs, (though they have not noticed the raptors just yet). “The dinosaur paddock had those huge reinforced steel doors, and this tiny armor-headed dinosaur just began running and slamming into them, until it knocked them completely down – whoa!” Now they have noticed the raptors in the room… but the dinosaurs were ignoring them; instead, they were sniffing the air…and were growing increasingly uneasy. 

The humans looked back outside. The dinosaurs have dispersed by now… only there was one left, and it was leaving just now. It was long, thin, and white… similar both to the Indoraptor in the room, but also to the now dead Indominus Rex. 

Speaking of the Indoraptor in the room? He was clearly not happy with the new development, and was staying in the back of the room…but so was Blue, who was behaving not unlike to how she was acting in the park back on the island when the I-Rex had been alive… and she wasn’t enjoying this state of affairs. The humans liked it even less…

The Indoraptor made some sort of a weird sound. Blue blinked, shook her head, and gave the bigger dinosaur a nip on the lower jaw, which the latter stoically accepted. 

“So, does that mean that they are coming with us?” Franklin muttered in an uncertain tone of voice…but then again, it was his default vocal setting, it seemed.

“Um,” Owen looked out of the window once more, but the white dinosaur, whatever it was, had also vanished in the redwoods. “Claire? Any idea as to where to go from here?”

Claire looked thoughtfully out of the window, down at the messy wreck that was Eli Mills’ car. Once. Now it was a messy wreck…as was Eli himself…if there was anything left of him. (Of which there was not, cough Rexy cough). “Zia,” she turned to the younger woman and winced – the Indoraptor was able to get her in the leg, once, and now…he had carefully moved over and was licking the wound, while Blue was standing nearby, making sounds of some sort, hopefully supportive, and not carnivorous.

“Zia,” Claire repeated firmly. “Call out PR people. We need to do a lot of damage control, it seems.”

The end?


End file.
